Material application systems are used to apply one or more coating materials in one or more layers to interior or exterior surfaces of an object or workpiece. General examples are powder coating systems, as well as other particulate material application systems such as may be used in the food processing and chemical industries. Some containers have liquid coatings applied to interior or exterior surfaces. These are but a few examples of a wide and numerous variety of systems used to apply coating materials to an object and to which the present inventions will find use.
After a coating material, either liquid or powder, has been applied to a container interior surface, the coating material must cure. Many coating materials especially powder are cured with heat. The heat curing process may involve several steps, but one known process of curing coating materials is to use an induction heater to heat the container thereby curing the coating material. In some cases, an induction heater is used to partially cure the coating material, and the coating material thereafter reaches complete cure in an ambient environment or through additional curing steps.